


Dreaming Big

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander as Vanessa, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Burr as Benny, Eliza as Usnavi, F/M, Gen, In The Heights Au, In the Heights References, Peggy as Sonny, Theodosia Sr. as Nina, Washington as Abuela Claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: In Washington Heights, everyone has their own private dream, some big, some smaller, and others much easier to realize than you think, as Eliza Schuyler confessing her not-so-secret love to Alexander Hamilton. (In the Heights!Hamliza AU).
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & George Washington, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Eliza's morning

Eliza noticed a strange movement in front of her store when she went to open it, it was barely dawn and a new problem had arisen. It was probably a problem, but maybe it was nothing. Her own experience advised her to believe that it was the first option. She approached cautiously and then was filled with anger and frustration.

"Oh! Charlie!" she shouted angrily, but the boy had already run a long way "come back here and clean my wall, you idiot!"

She already knew who he was, Charlie Lee was known in the neighborhood for his graffiti without authorization, just to get everyone's patience, even though he had a talent for it. Despite the anger, Eliza ignored him, the day was just beginning and she needed to work.

The day began for everyone in Washington Heights, in the neighborhood there were small businesses, people who worked outside, relatively different people, but with some things in common, their Latin ancestry and their desire to dream. There, life was hard and laborious, but everyone dreamed of something in particular, of changing for the better. Eliza's dream was to revisit the Dominican Republic, the place where she was born and which she hadn't seen since she was a child. It was something she had promised her parents before they passed away, she would take care of the store until she could return to her homeland, honor what they left for her and her younger sister, Peggy.

Speaking of Peggy, she was late again, which made Eliza angry for the second time in the day. She must have missed the hour again, or turned off the alarm and gone to sleep again. For now, she would deal with Peggy later, another problem needed her attention.

The milk had spoiled and apparently the whole refrigerator had spoiled. She sighed in frustration until she was interrupted by a playful, friendly whistle.

"Grandpa George, good morning!" She smiled at the elderly man, approaching him.

"Good morning, my girl Eliza, what bothers you early in the morning? Don't tell me it's Peggy again!" asked George Washington, a kind of patriarch of the neighborhood, who had the appreciation and affection of everyone, especially the younger ones.

"No, nothing like that, even though I already got angry with Peggy today, but now my refrigerator broke, I can make coffee, but the milk was gone" Eliza explained, a little embarrassed.

"Don't fear my girl, try my mother's old recipe, a can of condensed milk" George recommended.

"Nice, thank you!" she accepted the idea, more relieved "will you want today's ticket?"

"As always" George said, waiting for Eliza to hand him the lottery ticket "patience and faith! Have a nice day, Eliza!"

"You too, Grandpa!" the girl said goodbye, returning to work.

Eliza's next clients were the Prevosts, owners of the neighborhood taxi company.

"Good morning, Eliza, see me some lottery tickets!" said Theodosius, happily.

"Not some! Only one!" corrected his wife Ann "no exaggeration."

"Ah, woman please, just let me celebrate this time, we have enough reason for that" he tried to justify himself.

"Oh yes, Theodosia is coming to spend the holidays here with us, we are even going to make her dinner today, you're more than invited, Eliza" Ann told more about being so happy.

"Of course, thank you very much for inviting me, I miss Theo very much, it will be very good to see her" Eliza handed over to the Prevosts their coffee orders and tickets, saying goodbye to them.

As she fixed more things in the store, wondering again where her sister should be, she heard a familiar buzz, from a trio she knew well. John, Laf and Hercules worked at the same barbershop and always had some curious fact that customers missed to tell, and at that moment, that was exactly what they were doing.

"I was already preparing for your arrival" Eliza gave the trio a friendly smile, but a little suspicious because of their conversation "your favorites."

"Thanks Eliza - Laurens took his coffee."

"You're a sweetheart, Mademoiselle Schuyler," Laf said in his French accent.

"Thanks, Eliza, see you later" Herc was the last one to go through the door and pay for his coffee and friends'.

In a small moment of distraction, Eliza was distracted by someone at the door. He was one of her best friends, and seeing him, she quickly smiled.

"Burr!" she said excitedly -"how are you sir?"

"In the usual run, Eliza" he replied, sympathetically "see me today’s newspaper and the boss’s coffee, the way he likes it."

"You can leave it to me, I'll do it" she started to work, fulfilling the request.

"Um, tell me, did Alex ever come around here yet?" asked Burr, just to see his friend's reaction.

"Shut up ..." Eliza murmured, embarrassed and angry "no, he didn't show up here, and besides, if I'm not mistaken, you've been fighting, haven't you?"

"Past waters" Burr shook his head and put an arm around his friend's shoulders "but we're talking about you, why haven't you tell him how you feel yet?"

"You know things are not that simple, Aaron…" she replied, irritated, looking at him without patience.

"Burr, what's up?" Peggy finally came.

"There's who I wanted to see, you're late, Peggy" her older sister complained.

"Relax, I'm here now, aren't I, Lisa?" the youngest shrugged, looking for work to do before she got scolded.

"Returning to our conversation, you have to do something, get Hamilton's attention before you miss the chance and he finds someone other than you" Aaron sounded very serious giving the advice.

"Man..." Eliza was already tired of that subject.

It seemed that the whole neighborhood was unanimous to know that Eliza had a huge crush on Alexander Hamilton, who was an extremely peculiar guy. Studious and full of dreams, he struggled to get a place in a law school, always busy with studies and telling his authentic opinion to anyone who wanted to listen. Like Theodosia Prevost, he was the smartest guy there, and all his determination, in addition to his charm and impeccable hair that hit his shoulders, and warm brown eyes, as beautiful as the sea itself, made Eliza fall in love with him.

"No no no no no!" precisely Alexander entered the store at that moment, talking on his cell phone, ignoring who was at the place, Eliza, Peggy and Burr in turn, were paying attention just to see what he would do next.

When he finally finished speaking, Burr seized the moment and murmured in Eliza's ear:

"It's your chance, do something ..." she just replied with an irritated grimace.

"You owe me a bottle of cold champagne!" Alexander spoke suddenly, smiling and playful, looking directly at Eliza.

"Ah ..." she gave him a little laugh - "if I'm not mistaken, are you moving?"

"Just a few months from now, until I gather all the money I need and then I'll get out of here" he explained.

"Uh ..." Eliza looked down, not knowing what to say, a little amazed and saddened by the unexpected news, she turned and saw the coffee cup ready "this is for you, the way you love it, it's for free."

"Thanks, Eliza, see you later" Alex smiled and left, leaving her frustrated, Peggy and Burr sounded exasperated behind her.

"You silly girl! You let him escape again!" the little sister complained.

"Peggy! Don't talk like that!" Her sister took offense.

"She's right, Eliza, how many opportunities have you missed?" Aaron asked again "you have to try to do something so that he knows that you like him."

"I'm very well where I am and I have a lot of work to do and so are you, right? Won't you be the owner of Prevost’s one day? So, keep working on it" Eliza has already been throwing Burr out of the store.

"Have a good day my friend, and good luck Peggy, today your sister is very angry" Aaron laughed and then left.

Incredibly, Eliza smiled tiredly, turned to her sister and shrugged. That's how their days were, and for now, they weren't going to change. What she could do at the moment was to work and enjoy the good things that happened to her.


	2. Theo's return

Theodosia's first feeling on returning to Washington Heights was one of relief. Like any college student away from home, she missed everything there, especially the people.

Wherever she went that morning, they greeted her, hugged her, told her how proud they were of her, how all her effort had been worth it, she was the hope of the neighborhood, the first to succeed in taking the first step towards achieving great things.

She smiled, waved, nodded, but inside, she felt guilty. It wasn't what she deserved, in view of everything that had happened.

Theodosia had lost her partial scholarship, working too hard to pay the other part of the tuition and so her grades got worse. The result of this was catastrophic for the girl, in her view, she had no option but to give up. That's what she did, and for now, she kept this terrible secret with all her strength, guilt left her frustrated, disappointed with herself, thinking that she had also disappointed everyone who was believing in her, so she disguised, smiled, sighed, trying to deal with all.

To see how things were going in the family business, Theodosia decided to stop by the taxi company. She found none other than Aaron Burr, running the fleet over the radio, a little distracted and even having fun, which was typical of him.

Theodosia remembered their childhood, how closed and discreet Aaron had been since his parents died, but something about her always made him smile, forget the pain for a moment and enjoy life. When she went to college, their farewell was anything but easy, but Theo promised to keep in touch and that's what she did. Despite the busy day at work, Aaron was looking forward to seeing her again.

"Aaron, hi!" she ended up talking, even though she was afraid to disturb him.

"Hi, Theo! You came!" he was impressed, ecstatic, she still looked the same, but at the same time, a little changed, maybe more mature, even so, still the Theodosia he remembered.

"Yeah, I'm here" she laughed and went to hug him, feeling that he wanted to do this, but so far he didn't have the courage to do it "I just didn't want to disturb your work."

"Don't worry, actually ..." Aaron paused, managing to give her a mischievious smile, which surprised Theodosia, who gave him a smile of even greater surprise "you used to be on the radio, no?"

"Oh only once or twice..." she replied absently, touching her hair.

"Wait a minute" Burr warned, then prepared to continue talking "guys attention, here in the company we have ... a great company!" Theodosia laughed at the pun "Whoever is here with me is none other than Theodosia Prevost, the best girl in the barrio! Say hello!"

The way Burr praised her made her blush, but she approached the microphone.

"Hello good morning!" she said with all sympathy.

Theo laughed at her own clumsiness.

"I think I better get going, I'm going to look for my parents" she said, already wanting to say goodbye, without wanting to disturb more.

"No, please, I mean, it's so early for you to leave, you just arrived ..." he argued, with all the sincerity of missing her.

"Okay, if I don't get in the way of your work" Theo accepted.

"No way, just stay here with me, please because ..." Aaron himself interrupted "soon your parents come around."

"Yes, it's true" Theodosia then agreed.

She found a place to sit and settle, she valued Burr's company as much as he valued her company.


	3. An unexpected proposal

Alexander was already losing patience that day, in fact, this was very typical of him, his fame in the neighborhood was to be short tempered. At that time, he even had a reason for that. John, Lafayette and Hercules filled the local barbershop with gossip, it was inevitable for them to speculate a little about the lives of others. One of the subjects that resurfaced that day was what Burr would do about Theodosia, since he always liked her, but they never got together. The trio even made a bet to see if Burr and Theo would be together this time.

It wasn't that Alex hated his friends, on the contrary, he loved them and was grateful for the job that Hercules had given him at first, after all, it was from there that he took his savings to leave Washington Heights when the time came. He also participated in these conversations a few times, his curiosity betrayed him and he ended up asking more about the subject of others.

"Hey, Alex, change this brooding face and smile more, my friend" John instigated him, pushing him lightly.

"Yes, I'll smile when I'm feeling better, today is not one of these days" Hamilton replied, trying not to be so rude.

"I had an idea to cheer up our favorite grumpy" Lafayete proposed "why don't you look for a soda for us? I'm dying of thirst with this heat, it would be good to have something cooler, and don't worry, I pay for everyone."

"You pay, but want me to get it? There's something there..." suspected Alexander.

"No more being suspicious, Alex! What does it cost to do your friends a favor?" John replied, not understanding why so much drama.

"Hey say hi to Eliza for us" said Hercules, all innocent, but with more intentions in his sentence.

"And here's what I was waiting for!" Alex pointed an accusing finger at his friend "I don't know where you get this idea that Eliza likes me, she's just my friend."

"Maybe for you, but if you gave her a chance, things would be quite different" Lafayette finally said.

"For your sake, you better leave Eliza and I alone" Alexander threatened one last time before leaving.

"Oh, oh, he doesn't get it ..." Gilbert commented.

"If he took his eyes off the books a little, he would realize what is so obvious" Herc added.

When he was finally alone, while taking a quick walk to the Schuyler store, Alexander began to reflect.

Even though he had an immense affection for his friends and neighbors in Washington Heights, practically the only family he had in New York, he knew he wanted bigger things. The neighborhood was a safe place, a home, but outside, there was a world full of possibilities, opportunities, and he wanted to try his chance to enjoy it all.

At the moment, his plans had to wait, he was working at the barbershop, saving every penny to pay for a new apartment, and from there, getting a place at Columbia University.

Returning to the present, Alexander went through the door of Eliza's shop, finding her with her back to him, busy with putting the price on the goods.

"Hi, Eliza!" he said, as pleasant as ever.

"Oh, Alex!" she got scared, even pointing the label machine at him, in a defense reflex "so... Sorry about that, you scared me ..."

"You can be sure it wasn't on purpose," he replied in a worried and regretful tone.

"It's okay, I've calmed down" she composed herself "can I help you with something?"

"Ah I just came to get some things that Laf ordered, I want four cans of pepsi, please" Alexander justified his presence.

"I'll get it for you" Eliza was happy to have an excuse to go out and not be embarrassed.

"Hi, Alex, I didn't expect you here at this hour" Peggy appeared this time, with a rascal plan in mind.

"How you're doing, Peggy?" he replied with a smile of affection "I just came to get a soda and I'm coming back."

"Oh, I see, I see you're in a bit of a hurry, so I'll be quick too" the youngest Schuyler approached him !I was just talking to my sister about you, thinking like, if you wouldn't take her to dance today ..."

"Does your sister dance?" that was what impressed Alexander the most in that absurd proposal.

"Like Shakira ... with a broken leg, but she can handle it" Peggy said suggestively.

"Um…" Alex pondered that offer, thinking if going out with Eliza wouldn't shut up his friends once and for all "tell Eliza that we can go after Theo's dinner."

"Go where?" Eliza herself came back to them, delivering what Alex asked, and worried about that weird proposal.

"After Theo's dinner, we can go dance in the club and see the fireworks, all right?" He smiled when he told the whole plan.

"Alright" Eliza swallowed, unable to deny the request.

"So, okay, see you later at the Prevosts" Alex said goodbye "bye, girls!"

And so Hamilton left, leaving Eliza ecstatic and Peggy having fun at the expense of her sister's condition.

"Good heavens Peggy, what just happened ?!" Eliza put her hands on her head in disbelief "did Alexander just ask me out? And did I say yes?"

"That's right, you silly!" Peggy confirmed impatiently.

"Peggy, this is the best day of my life, you can even take the rest of the day off if you want!" Eliza laughed, even spinning, holding her sister's arms and making her repeat the gesture.

Peggy rolled her eyes, but then she was worried.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's great that Alex wants to go out with me, but if we, you know, if we date, he wants to leave, and me too, I'm going to the Dominican Republic, how are we going to be?" said Eliza.

"Hey, don't think about it now, enjoy the time you have together ..." Peggy was surprisingly understanding.

"Yeah, I think that's the way, thanks, Pegs" Eliza kissed her cheek and in the next instant she started fantasizing about the very real date she would have with Hamilton that night.


	4. Telling the truth

Theodosia's morning had been great, it gave her a wonderful feeling of warmth and relief to be there with Aaron, but then she decided it was time to go home.

"Don't worry, you're going to the dinner, aren't you?" she recalled when he looked sad when he said she was leaving.

"I will, yes, since my boss invited me, I can't risk losing my job" Aaron made a joke to lighten the mood.

"Of course, that's just why you go" Theo narrowed her eyes suspiciously "see you later, bye.!

"Goodbye" he waved at her.

Theodosia's smile disappeared as soon as she turned the corner, heading straight home. It was now or never, she knew that. It wouldn't do her any good to keep her secret for much longer, just from who should have known what had happened.

She found her parents talking, excited, planning dinner. Theo felt embarrassed for interrupting their conversation, giving an embarassed smile.

"Hi…" she murmured.

"Dear, we didn't see you there" her mother smiled "we were already missing you."

"And I was looking for you" the young woman confessed.

"Well, now we are all together again" said the father, with joy "however it's for a good reason that we are separated."

"Well, about that, Dad ..." Theodosia hesitated, her father was talking about how proud he was that she was in college "I have something very serious to talk to you about college."

"What is it?" Theodosius was worried, he knew it was really serious because of the regretful way his daughter spoke.

"I had some complications ..." Theo looked at her own hands, trying to find more courage "I lost my scholarship ... because my grades went down ... because I had to work to pay the other part ..." at that point she couldn't contain her tears, her mother came over to comfort her "I had to give up, I didn't want to, but I had to give up… forgive me ..."

"No, dear, don't blame yourself, please" Ann hugged her with all her strength, making it clear that everything was fine.

"We understand what happened, you can understand ..." Theodosius babbled still scared, but soon after he recovered trying to think of a solution "don't blame yourself, don't blame yourself, Theodosia, I promise you, we will fix it, okay ? We still love you."

"Okay" Theodosia said softly "I'm just sorry to have failed you, I never wanted to…"

"Don't torture yourself anymore, my daughter, everything is fine, it really is" her father reaffirmed.

Unable to face them anymore, Theodosia left them alone and went to his room. She left them thinking about the big problem they had to solve. Ann was at a loss as to what exactly to do, she needed some fresh air and left the house a little. It was there that the whole weight of Theodosia's decision fell on her father's shoulders.

He started to think when he was a child, how his parents worked hard to have a dignified life, and when it was his turn to work, his father was even harder and more rigid with him, even physically attacking him when he didn't reach what his father expected.

And now, Theodosius saw himself as a useless completely, who couldn't even provide for his family, his daughter would be doomed to fight her whole life without having opportunities that he had to refuse. He decided that it wouldn't happen, Theodosia would get there, where everyone wanted. It was what she deserved, a loved and dedicated girl. Theodosius would do what was in his power so that his daughter wouldn't give up on her dreams and finish college.


	5. At the barber shop

A little calmer, Theodosia managed to gather the strength to face her parents. She had understood that they still loved her and understood her unconditionally. So she managed to take a few more walks around the neighborhood, seeing everyone she missed very much, including the boys at Hercules Mulligan's barbershop.

When she went through the front door, it caused a positive uproar on their part.

"Theo, good to see you girl!" Herc was the first to speak to her, giving her a bear hug.

"Oh, me too, me too, Herc" she replied with a big smile, after catching a little breath.

"Theo, I'm glad you're here, how am I doing?" Lafayette wanted to know.

"Okay, I'm fine" she disguised immediately.

"And was there time for you to see everyone again?" Laurens brought up a different topic "have you seen Burr?"

"I have…" Theodosia found the question strange.

"John, leave her alone." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, then, right?" John completely ignored him "I heard, Alex, that Eliza has been seeing André these days ..."

"What? This is a lie, and what does this matter have to do with now, weren't we talking about Theo?" Hamilton was irritated for good.

"Look, there's someone jealous!" said Hercules, laughing.

"I'm not jealous of Eliza, because…" Alexander paused on purpose "if there's someone who's going to go out with Eliza now, it's me!"

"What? What? What?" the small words came from everyone in the room, even from Theodosia.

"I asked her out, we're going out together tonight, is it good for you or do you want more?!" Hamilton's tone had been quite loud and bossy, his friends withered and got the message.

"And you, Theo? You know we're very happy that you made it to college" Lafayette changed the subject again, for everyone's sake.

"Yes, but… I…" suddenly, the girl lost her self-confidence "I don't know if I deserve your compliments, I had to leave… I… sorry, i have to go, it was nice to see you all."

Unable to control herself anymore, she turned away and left, crying again, feeling that she had failed everyone again. It didn't matter where she was going, that was how people saw her, and she couldn't do anything to stop it, she just tried to live up to all that trust, which Thedosia now thought she had lost.

"What was this? Did she really leave college?" John wanted to better understand what that had been.

"I think that's it, yes" Alexander said, with regret "I just hope she will be fine."

"Wouldn't it be better for someone to go after her?" suggested Lafayette.

"Better not" Hercules deduced "maybe she needs time alone, to calm down."

For a moment, the seriousness of Theodosia's state worried her friends and silenced the barbershop from its gossip and comments.


	6. A winning ticket

Eliza continued to work that day, the store received customers almost all the time and most of them were people she knew well. Peggy was helping her at the time, which was a real relief and comfort, since the sisters' work was heavy.

"Hey, Liz? Can you come here for a little while?" Peggy interrupted her sister's work, for a reason that greatly puzzled her.

"What is it, Peggy?" Eliza hoped that this wasn't a problem.

"I just found a ticket here, I was checking with the draw for the day, and..." the youngest murmured.

"What? Tell me!" the older one was already getting worried.

"We sold a winning ticket!" Peggy spoke in amazement.

"What? Oh really?" Eliza took the papers from her hands to confirm "it really is!"

"How much will the prize be?" Peggy hadn't checked it out yet "hopefully it's not just 5,000 or something ..."

"96 thousand!" Eliza said with amazement.

"Dollars? Wow!" replied Peggy "imagine what you can do with all that money?"

"Money, what money?" Burr interrupted them and almost immediately, Charlie who was passing by, caught that word and soon wanted to know more about it.

"Someone from the neighborhood won the lottery, Aaron!" Eliza said, excited.

"Oh really? How much?" Burr's eyes widened, curious about the matter.

"96 thousand dollars!" Peggy replied.

"Dude ..." Aaron was surprised "If I won that money, tomorrow I would already drop everything and go to live a rich life, how 'bout that? I was going to start my own company, I was going to be richer than Nina's father, I was going to play golf with the best guys, I was even going to have a guy just to carry my stuff and you would never see me again!"

"Yeah, I know" Eliza said with more skepticism "do you see what you're talking about? It's easy to keep having these hypothetical ideas, which are actually all lies, so slow downn, Pinocchio."

"Come on Eliza ..." Aaron rolled his eyes "as if you also had no plans ..."

"And you Charlie?" Peggy brought up the subject "what were you going to do with all that money?"

"I was going to buy some charts from Japan because they are top of the line!" Charlie said with all exciment.

"See? That's what I was talking about, it's a very stupid idea" Eliza was sincere and ended up offending those present.

Her sister demanded better explanations about her opinion, and that was generating an argument that ended up attracting the attention of the entire neighborhood. Whoever entered there asked what was the reason for the heated conversation and they always answered, "someone from the neighborhood won the lottery". It turned out that Eliza and Peggy sold more tickets that day.

Alexander passed by, after listening to the conversation about the winning ticket at the barbershop.

"Is it true what you are talking about? Did anyone win the lottery?" he asked the Schuylers.

"Yes, and we are talking about what we would do if we won the 96 thousand!" Peggy explained "only that my sister is ruining everyone's dreams."

"No, that's not it" Eliza replied, frustrated, rubbing her face, but had an idea to get rid of that embarrassing situation "you still haven't said what you would do, Peggy."

"Just hear me out!" the youngest Schuyler took a serious position "I was going to invest here in the neighborhood, there were free computers and internet for the children, I was going to invest in education, because the government doesn't care about us, the rich only take advantage of our work and we need to do something because this is all very unfair."

"You are very cute, Peggy!" Alexander said as an incentive, but knew that the things she was referring to weren't so simple to resolve.

"Okay, Alex, what would you do?" Eliza decided to ask, diverting her sister's attention to him.

"Well, I would leave the neighborhood, pay for college" it was his plan from the beginning and that apparently wouldn't change.

"I still think that we should be more careful with what we think, you know? This money is not enough to retire, but I admire you for having your dreams" Eliza continued talking.

"You didn't say what you would do if you won," Alexander prompted her.

"I would go back to Puerto Plata, give Grandpa George a little, and leave Peggy looking after the store, if she wanted to" Eliza was logical in her choices.

"Oh really? Would you leave the store with me?" Peggy was encouraged by the possibility.

"I know that you are very responsible when you want" your older sister winked at her.

Regardless of who won, one thing was for sure, the neighborhood hoped that this lucky person could achieve their dreams.


	7. Remembering

After that euphoria passed, Eliza managed to work more in peace, Peggy was still at her side, steadfast in her help. They then had a pleasant break.

"Hello girls!" Grandpa George smiled "I came to see how you were doing."

"We're fine, thanks for asking" Eliza smiled, grateful for the concern "is there anything we can do for you?"

"Oh no, actually I brought you some sandwiches" replied George.

"You didn't need to, but I appreciate it anyway" Eliza was flattered.

"Liz, it's rude to refuse a gift" Peggy pinned, earning a grimace from her sister "ignore her Grandpa George."

In return and feeling embarrassed by her sister's behavior, Eliza had another idea.

"This is for you, then" she handed him a bag full of bread crumbs "for the birds of the park."

"Thank you very much, my girls, see you later!" he said goodbye, leaving the sisters with their teasing.

Meanwhile, George had a lot to think about. He had been the lucky lottery winner and after spending a lifetime looking for work and a steady life, it seemed like fate was finally returning his efforts at once. What was left to him was to decide what to do with all that money.

Meanwhile, Burr had left the hypotheses and theories of what to do with the money to pay attention to Theodosia again. His workday was over and now he wanted to see her again. He found her sitting at the front door, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Am I disturbing you?" He said before sitting next to her.

"Oh, no, Aaron, hi! Of course not" she replied, coming out of her distraction.

"I did not want to be inconvenient asking what you were thinking ..." he tried to continue the conversation.

"Oh nothing, nothing ..." she tried to disguise "just a few memories ... of when I was a child."

"What kind?" Aaron wanted to know, urging her to speak.

"Uh ... I thought we lived on top of the world, because of the subway map" she laughed at the very naivete of so many years ago.

"And so much has changed since that time ..." replied Burr "come, let's go for a walk."

Theodosia stood up, ready to take that walk. It was inevitable that other memories would come as she walked through the neighborhood. She remembered Burr's messes, how he got into trouble, listened to the radio on high with his friends, and Theo was at school, struggling, trying to get the best grades and now she was in college, wondering what it all meant.

"I thought I would find the answers in college" she said, feeling a little sad "about what would become of me if I grew up in Puerto Rico, if I never came here ..."

"I wouldn't know you, and it was going to be awful" Aaron was sincere "look, Theo, I couldn't get you out of my head all day, you're a special girl, for everyone and everyone will see where you can get, your effort will be worth it."

"I… thank you" she murmured and even hugged him for that "you know, it's good to be back at my home."

"That's right, this is your home," Aaron said, looking her in the eye.

They said goodbye with some resistance, but knowing that soon they would meet again at her house.


	8. The Dinner

Theodosia, even with a somewhat confused and swaying mind, managed to cling to the happiness of seeing her friends and acquaintances in the neighborhood. She decided that she would be the best hostess possible, supporting her parents' initial idea of making a dinner in honor of her.

Alexander was the first to arrive, greeting Theodosia, who received him with sympathy.

"Come in Alex, I think Eliza must be on her way, along with Peggy" Theo hurried him inside.

"Okay" he nodded.

Soon after, Burr arrived, a little nervous and apprehensive, getting a little static and amazed to see how Theodosia was dressed that day, her hair down, wearing a pink dress.

"How're you doing, Aaron?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he returned to normal, excited to be there.

Then the Schuylers arrived, as tidy as Theodosia, which took the look of workers out of the girls' store and highlighted a little more of who they were when they weren't working. It was impossible for Alex and Eliza not to exchange delighted looks with each other.

He was very different from the usual one too, the longer hair that used to be loose was now stuck in a ponytail, showing more of the face that Eliza considered beautiful. Alex wore a vest over his shirt with cuffs folded, it was another thing that she thought made him even more handsome. She, in turn, was quite different in Alexander's eyes, she wore a light green dress, her long hair was loose, but the sweetness behind her eyes and her shyness in her self-conscious way were still there. Peggy giggled at her sister's back, witnessing all the obvious wonder between the two.

Mr. Prevost cut through all that atmosphere by announcing that everyone was invited to have dinner. The meal lasted peacefully for some time, until he decided to make a statement.

"Well, guys, taking advantage of everyone's here, I wanted to tell you something, which is important for you too" said Mr. Prevost" we did some calculations and decided that at the moment, due to some factors, we had better sell the taxi company."

"What?" Aaron couldn't help himself and he reacted in surprise, immediately giving way to anger "why would you do such a thing?"

"Because Theodosia needed it, because of college, and I would do anything for my daughter" said Theodosius already losing patience.

"I know you never acepted me, but that is too far!" Burr got up angrily and left.

"Aaron, wait!" Theodosia tried to restrain him, unsuccessfully, looking back at her father, she questioned him for the reason he had made such a decision, without talking to her, without her knowing anything.

She ended up going after Burr, trying to explain her side of the situation. Meanwhile, Peggy, Alexander and Eliza were shocked and embarrassed, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Uh… We thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Prevost, everything was very good, but we have some things to do" Peggy tried to get around the situation.

"Ah yes, yes, thank you, good night" Eliza understood and tried to leave as politely as possible.

"Good night" Alexander left with the sisters.

"Wow, that was a fiasco!" he was sincere, already safe and sound outside the Prevost house.

"Aaron must be devastated" Eliza lamented.

"I know this is very bad for Theo and Burr, but didn't you two have a date?" Peggy looked at the two of them, already out of patience for their embarrassment.

"It's not a date!" the two stated together.

"Okay, call it what you want, but you agreed to go out today and that's what you will do" reaffirmed the youngest "see you later, guys!"

Confusing Alex and Eliza, Peggy returned home. As for the two, there was no alternative but to go out together. They exchanged an embarrassed smile and walked together to a club.


	9. At the club

The confusion at the Prevosts house had been so bad that it ended up taking away Alex and Eliza's nervousness with that date thing. It turned out that they sat together at a club table and, inadvertently, ended up commenting what had happened.

"That was terrible, right? I hope Aaron is all right" Eliza said, concerned for her friend.

"He and Theo, poor girl, she must be so nervous about this scholarship story that she shouldn't even know what her father was planning" Alexander deduced.

"Aaron must understand this, at one time or another, he cannot have such a bad heart" Eliza hoped.

"Uh, maybe not, I know that Burr can be very spiteful, but everyone knows that he has a soft spot for Theo, let's hope that counts in her favor" Alex reflected.

Meanwhile, just as their friends entered the place, Theodosia was desperate behind Burr, trying to get him to pay attention and listen to her.

"Aaron, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know any of that" she said, pleading.

"Oh I know, here comes Daddy's little girl, the girl who has everything she wants" Aaron complained, with resentment.

"I'm not like that, you know that I try my hardest ..." she tried to fix, in vain.

"But even so, you cost us our job, it's all your father's fault, I'll never be good enough for him, for you ..." Aaron continued hurt.

"I already said sorry, you are not like that ..." she still tried to see the chance that he would forgive her.

"Go back to your daddy and leave me alone." Burr was a little more energetic, which scared her.

Theodosia soon got the message and decided not to insist anymore. Since she was there at the club, she decided to dance with the first one who invited her, and that's what she did.

"Uh, look, Eliza, it looks like Theo is better now" Alexander found Theodosia among the other people.

"I think so" Eliza still had her doubts about that.

"Don't you want to dance too?" Alex was too gallant for the Schuyler's taste, which made her blush a little.

"Me? I don't know how to dance, I…" she hesitated, embarrassed.

"Peggy said you knew how to dance, at least that's what I understood" he laughed a little, without malice !come on, no one will care if you don't know, neither do I, I promise."

"I already apologize if I step on your foot" she made it clear, but accepted the invitation.

Eliza's heart skipped a beat when Alexander caught her and slid her across the room. Despite the enormous emotion of being so close to him, she at least managed to have fun, allowing herself to do some pirouettes, even if they were unbalanced. Somehow, she managed to believe him, that no one cared how she was dancing.

Alexander, in turn, was happy to see her lighter, without the burden of work or responsibility on her shoulders, it was as if she was another Eliza, perhaps not another, but a version that she hid, and that he felt privileged by have a chance to see. At that moment, he had to admit, maybe his friends weren't as wrong as his feelings about her.

Everything was calm between the two when the complete opposite happened there. Aaron had gotten into a fight with the boy who danced with Theodosia, who was once again outraged by his behavior that night. His wrong attempt to defend her afterwards and to have fought with her only made her even more angry. Before she had a chance to push him and confront him, a surprise fell over everyone, suddenly the lights went out and the neighborhood's energy ran out. Everyone was groping in the dark, finding a way to get home.


	10. Blackout

As much as Alexander and Eliza tried not to lose each other, holding their hands tighter, the confusion that ensued in the club forced them to do so. Desperate people passed them, causing the two to release their hands. In the midst of the confusion, they tried to remain calm enough to find their way out of the place, but it was no easy task to find a way out.

"Alex! Alexander!" called Eliza, but apparently he was already far from her.

"Eliza! Eliza!" he tried to find her, but also without success.

At the store, Peggy was trying to deal with the fright the blackout had caused her. Her fear was that they would try to rob the store and she felt alone and unprotected.

"Eliza, I have to find a way to find Eliza!" she murmured to herself, desperate.

She called her sister, but her phone didn't answer. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door startled her again. Luckily or not, she recognized Charlie there.

"What are you doing here?" Peggy wanted to know.

"I need a place to stay, until the light comes back" he asked, desperate.

"Okay, come on in" Peggy was very understanding.

"You have to be careful, someone might want to rob the store," Charlie advised.

"I know, I've thought about it more times than I should, how are things out there?" she asked.

"A real chaos, people are desperate, we have to do something" Charlie begged.

"Do what? We're out of light!" Peggy emphasized the obvious.

"I have some fires, we can burst to light the neighborhood" he said.

"It's not a bad idea, come on" she was relieved to have something useful to do in the middle of that mess.

Unfortunately, Eliza left the club without being able to find out where Alexander was. Trying to orient herself from memory to go back to the store, she found Grandpa George on the street, with an expression on his face that was much more peaceful than Eliza had expected.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" said Eliza, concerned.

"The stars are appearing today" he smiled, looking up.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll take you home and keep you company" she saw that it was the best thing to do at the moment "you won't be alone."

"Thanks, my dear" he thanked and together they went to his house.

Even in the dark, Eliza watched Grandpa George and noticed what he was carrying in his hand, a paper bag. She didn't understand what that meant.

"Eliza, I need you to promise me that you will keep this here with your life" he said seriously, and the girl was scared, taking a peek inside the bag.

"I never saw that much money in my life ..." Eliza said admiringly, understanding that Grandpa George had won the 96 thousand lottery.

Meanwhile, Theodosia and Aaron were close to each other and despite the fight, managed to leave the club together.

"Let me accompany you to your home" he offered "it's dark and dangerous."

"I don't need you, after everything you've done, after everything you've said" she returned, still angry "I'll find my way back without you!"

"Theo doesn't do that, I'm sorry for what I said, now I know how unfair it was, and I don't want things to end this way between us tonight" he tried to apologize.

For a moment, Theodosia couldn't take it any longer, all that chaos and confusion made her give in to her feelings and she didn't mind kissing Aaron in the middle of the street, lit only by the 4th of July fireworks.


	11. Hundreds of Plans

At George's apartment, scared to see that he had saved $ 96,000 in cash, Eliza made a point of looking for candles, trying to alleviate the situation and ward off the darkness.

They lit them in the living room and only after seeing a seat, she decided to question what had scared her so much.

"How did you win the lottery?" she asked.

"I don't know, I think that luck finally smiled at me, and it was worth having patience and faith in all these years" he replied, modestly "but do you know what is more curious, dear Eliza?"

"What?" she replied.

"I have no idea how to use this money for me, not that I don't think about keeping part of it for me, in fact, I was thinking of another option" confessed George.

"What other option?" Eliza asked again.

"I'll leave a part with you, a part with me and the other I'll leave with Peggy" George told his plans.

"Okay" Eliza was delighted with his generosity.

"You can leave Peggy in charge of the store here, or sell the store and open a new one in Puerto Plata" George said what he thought "think about being able to live your dream that you waited so long to realize, think about all the new stories that will live there, and being able to honor your parents' legacy, was what you always wanted."

"Yes, they didn't have much, but they did their best for us" she agreed, nostalgically.

"They would be very proud of you today," George assured.

"But about you, grandpa? How will you be?" asked Eliza, concerned.

"Don't worry, with my share of the money, I'll be fine, I'll be able to go with you, I promise" he assured her "now think about you, your future, keeping your parents' legacy."

"I will, thank you" she thanked, waiting a little longer there, until she could return home.


	12. After the blackout

Accompanied by a candle and the fires, Eliza orientated herself until she reached the store. There, she was happy to find Peggy safe and sound, even though she was in Charlie's company. In fact, she was happy that Charlie was fine, however inconvenient he was.

"Eliza! I'm glad you're here! Are you okay? And Alex?" Peggy hugged her, desperate.

"Oh my God, Alex!" Eliza finally remembered him and tried to call immediately.

It took a while for him to answer, but in the end, he answered.

"Eliza, is it you? I am so relieved that you are fine, we got lost, it wasn't my intention to leave you behind ..." he replied, somewhat distressed.

"No, it's understandable, you know how the blackouts are, I'm fine, I got home just fine, I was giving grandpa George some company, Peggy was also fine, taking care of the store" Eliza explained the situation "and you, like you OK?"

"Take the fright of having lost your sight out, I'm fine, I was also able to go home, I just hope you are well and maybe another day we can go out again" Alex wished.

"Do… do… do you want to go out with me again?" she couldn't believe her luck.

"Only if you want, when you can" he made it clear, hoping she would accept the proposal right away.

"I ... I'll think about it and tell you" she was too nervous to say yes right away "good night, Alex."

"Okay, good night" he saw that she didn't want to continue the conversation and just hung up.

It was clear that he was liking Eliza more than he thought he did. It frustrated Alexander not knowing what to do, not wanting to put pressure on her, but he would at least try to be patient and wait for her to give him a chance.

Meanwhile, after so much confusion and disagreement, things had cleared up for Theodosia and Aaron. It turned out that she agreed to spend the night with him, in her apartment, still waiting for the light to come back. So, they woke up together.

"That was ... crazy" she sighed, and then laughed "but I think we needed it."

"That's been clear to me ever since, but I was always afraid to admit it" Aaron sat down next to her.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you, Theodosia, I always have, even though you thought you were too good for me, and your father thought the same thing, but you, you don't see me as inferior to you at all ..." Aaron confessed, in no way amazed.

"I love you too, just the way you are" she stated with all her heart, kissing him again.

Alone there, they enjoyed the calm of the moment and of each other's company.


	13. Confrontation

The night had been worrying for Theodosius Prevost as well, as for everyone else in the neighborhood. In addition to the darkness, his main affliction was completely related to Theodosia. She had left the house completely mad at him, and now, in the middle of the night, he was unable to speak to her.

He tried her cell phone, but she just didn't answer, even on the radio, asking taxi drivers to say some information if they knew where Theo was. That's how her father spent the whole night looking for her, unable to sleep. Ann, in turn, was overcome by tiredness.

Then Theodosia herself realized that it was too late, or who knows, very early, anyway, she had been away from home for a long time, she needed to return immediately. She said goodbye to Aaron quickly, promising to see him later.

"Theodosia!" her father hugged her as soon as he saw her at the door "my God, where did you get in? I was worried all night, thinking about the worst ..."

"Is it Theo who's there?" Ann went to meet them "oh thank goodness you're fine."

"I'm fine guys, I know I exaggerated yesterday, but ..." Theodosia was explaining herself when her father cut her off.

"No, not at all, you acted very wrong to just disappear last night, there was a blackout and we had no idea where you were, you don't do that Theodosia, spending the whole night out, almost gave us a heart attack with worry" Theodosius was getting more and more irritated, and saw his daughter wither in front of him, intimidated.

"Dad, I didn't want to, it wasn't on purpose, everything happened so fast ..." she tried to explain herself "but I wasn't alone, I went out with Aaron ..."

"Burr? Did you spend the night with Burr? That is inadmissible!" Her father was irritated for good.

"Daddy, please ..." she tried again.

"Oh, enough!" Ann stepped between them, tired of that discussion.

"Mom…" Theodosia murmured.

"I said enough!" Ann was more firm, calling the full attention of her husband and daughter "you two are wrong in this whole story, Theodosius, you had to be more patient with the whole situation of our daughter, be more calm, talk better and plan what do, when you decided to sell the family business of course she was upset and guilty, apologize to her."

"I ... I'm sorry, Theodosia," the father murmured, recognizing that Ann was right.

"And you young lady, you really worried us, you left the house suddenly and just came back now, we only think of the worst" her mother explained "now listen here, no matter what's going on between you and Aaron, on the matter of your college, we will solve this in family, which is the right thing to do."

"Okay, thank you" Theodosia replied "I'm sorry for leaving that way and going without news, I thank you for everything you are doing for me."

"You are our daughter, we would do anything for you, but we will think better from now on " guaranteed the mother.

Her father nodded and just hugged her, it looked like they had finally come to terms.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day would be marked by the Fourth of July fires and, of course, the constant heat that plagued Washington Heights at that time of year. Even so, the celebrations had stirred the neighborhood, people forgot the heat to focus on the parties and celebrations. However, some were happy for more reasons.

Eliza had decided to return to Porto Plata, so she was organizing the last things she needed. First, she told Peggy about her plans.

"But are you really going to come back?" the youngest was surprised "I know it's your dream, but I never thought that ... it's just that the two of us have always been together, and now, now ..."

"It's okay, Peggy, I trust you to take care of everything, and you won't be completely helpless, okay?" Eliza made it clear "it turns out that Grandpa George won the lottery and…"

"He won? Did he really win? Was he the winner?" Peggy was impressed.

"He was and he shared the money with us, he insisted on doing that" said Eliza "and that is why I cannot miss the opportunity to go there."

"Okay, got it," muttered Peggy.

"Look, if you want to stay here, or go with me, whatever your decision, I will respect it" said Eliza.

"Okay, I ... I think I will stay right here" she shrugged "but I thank you for the consideration."

"Thank you for understanding me" thanked the older sister.

The news spread that same day, that Eliza was leaving and that Grandpa George had won the lottery. When it reached Alexander in the barbershop, he was visibly shaken.

"Ah will you say you like her, don't you?" John gave him a slight nudge.

"No, I ... I mean ..." Alex cleared his throat "look, John, if she wants to leave, it's her decision, she's an adult and it would be childish of me to tell her to stay here, just because, if it's that she was willing to do that."

"Always with an answer on the tip of your tongue, right, Hamilton?" Hercules laughed.

"What do you want me to do?" Alex said, impatient and mocking.

"It doesn't hurt to talk to Eliza about what you feel," Laf suggested lightly.

"Okay, maybe I'll do it" Alexander shrugged and sounded dismissive, but in fact, he thought that was an excellent suggestion.


	15. A sad moment

After a while the neighborhood returned to normal, after the fright caused by the blackout, things returned to their usual rhythm. Theodosia was much calmer, lighter and able to think better about what she would do from now on. With a more relieved heart, she managed to leave the house, going to visit Grandpa George. However, she became worried, as she knocked on the door and no one answered. He managed to enter the house by calling a locksmith who opened the door immediately.

What Theodosia found turned her concern into sadness. She found Grandpa George sleeping on the couch in a comfortable position, but he showed no reaction. There was no sign of breathing, when Theodosia came over to check his pulse, she realized what she suspected. Grandpa George had probably died in his sleep. Immediately, she dropped to her knees and started to cry. It was just horrible what had happened so suddenly.

After lamenting a little there, Theo saw that she had to act. She ran to her father, who told the neighborhood what had happened. Since Grandpa George had no relatives, the Prevost took care of his funeral expenses. There, at the funeral, all the neighbors came to pay their last respects. It was unbelievable to think that one of the greatest forces in Washington Heights had left so suddenly.

A few days later, Theodosia was filled with fond memories of Grandpa George, as he was always wise and encouraged everyone to study and pursue their dreams. On one occasion, sitting outside her house, Theo was leafing through an old photo album, which included her neighbors and, of course, Grandp George. Eliza, who was passing by, made a point of stopping to greet her friend.

"Hi, Theo" She said, still sounding sad given the latest events.

"Oh, hi, Eliza, how are you?" Theo replied.

"I'm doing fine, as much as I can be" said Eliza "you know that it hasn't been very easy to accept ... I keep thinking, if he had been more careful ... I don't know, remember that he said he didn't take his medication properly ..."

"I know, I know, and it was very hot too, but ..." Theodosia fought back tears "there is nothing else we can do, only the memories are left."

"Good memories" Eliza managed to smile, glancing at the photo album.

"Despite the loss, I am grateful for everything we lived together with him, for everything he taught us" Theodosia smiled wistfully.

"It's true, it gives us some comfort" Eliza said, put a hand on her shoulder.

In time, Eliza left Theodosia with her memories, hoping that no one in Washington Heights would ever forget Grandpa George.


	16. A choice to make

As the mourning period passed a little, Grandpa George's memories made Alexander reflect a little more on what to do with his life from now on. He didn't want to give up his dreams of moving and going to college, but he also didn't want to get rid of Eliza. It was clear that the girl was determined to leave Washington Heights and not come back anytime soon. The fact was, Alexander didn't want to lose her, didn't want to miss the chance to at least say what he knew he felt for her.

Decided, he looked for Eliza in her family's store, with a beautiful gift in his hands. The day was ending and she also finished cleaning the place. Seeing Alexander, she suddenly lit up, that was the inevitable effect that Hamilton had on her.

"Hi, Eliza I ... actually, I needed to see you" he curled up a little, which was very atypical of him.

"Oh hi, Alex, okay" she didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah ... I brought something," he continued, showing a package in hand.

"No, this is ... Champagne? I thought I owed you that" Eliza laughed in surprise.

"No, I know, but it's just that it didn't cost me anything to bring" he shrugged.

"Yes it costs, and you are saving for college" she observed "speaking of that, I ... you know that I am moving and everything, well, I have a sum and I wanted to give part to you, to help you in your studies …"

"No, I can't accept it, that's ... a lot, I wouldn't know how to reward you, I ..." Alexander was embarrassed, as well as Eliza, who, to deviate from the subject, was distracted trying to open the champagne, without success.

"Listen, you could renovate the store and stay here" Alexander tried to say what he wanted "I don't want to be mean, but Peggy isn't so responsible, I don't know what the neighborhood would do without you, what I would do without you, you can't leave ..."

"No, Alex, I'm going, I don't feel like there's anything else here for me" she declared, but without feeling so sure.

"Yeah… I…" Alexander stopped trying to look for words and decided to act, ended up kissing Eliza, which surprised the girl "I think I arrived too late."

Hurt, he left, leaving her confused, with many things to think and reconsider.


	17. Finally at home

Eliza's heart was completely divided when Alexander left her in that state. She had two certainties, she wanted to return to Porto Plata, but she also wanted to be with Hamilton. She had been very foolish for not admitting her feelings earlier and now, for a brief moment, she didn't know what else to do. She let that day end and the next day she would decide what to do.

She saw that maybe it was too late for her and Alexander to be together, after all he would leave the neighborhood and they would probably lose contact forever, Eliza wanted to get to her real home, always wanted to, and wouldn't let anything uncertain to stop it. So, she didn't change her decision to leave. However, when she came across the store, in what she thought was the last time she opened it, a surprise appeared. A mural with Grandpa George's face right at the door, perfectly showing his most gentle and kind features. This man had been important to many people in the neighborhood and he certainly overflowed everything Washington Heights represented, a home for those who felt wandering, a place where anyone could fit in. Where the Schuylers had once arrived and settled down, building their home there, if that was where Eliza had grown up and become who she was today, Washington Heights was her true home. Her parents' legacy was safe there with her, right where she was.

Peggy found her sister in front of the store, still in awe of the painting.

"I thought you would like it" commented the youngest.

"Was that Charlie's doing? It's very beautiful, who would have thought that his graffiti would yield something like that?" Eliza replied back.

"Yes, things aren't always what they seem at first sight" Peggy replied back.

"You know what, Pegs? I'll stay" Eliza decided "I realized that I don't need to go back to Puerto Plata, I already have a home here."

"I'm glad you noticed" said her sister, happy, but she was surprised when Eliza left in a hurry "Where are you going?"

"I need to do something that I should have done a long time ago" Eliza shouted from a distance.

She ran to the barbershop, knowing she would find Alexander there. And she saw him immediately, as soon as he arrived. The boy watched her curiously, noticing that she was more radiant than usual.

"Alex!" she said in front of him, a little out of breath, ignoring the curious looks of the boys around them "I have to tell you something, I'm not leaving anymore!"

"You won't? Now, this is…nice, I'm glad you decided that, really" he couldn't contain the big smile he gave her.

"I realized that I have a home here, I don't need to look for another one on the other side of the world, I can continue my parents' legacy right here" she explained "exactly here, right next to you."

"Does that mean… will you be with me?" Alexander couldn't contain his joy.

"I will, Alex" she nodded and kissed him, the two ignored the screams and cheers of Laurens, Laf and Mulligan.

It wasn't just Eliza who had made a decision, the Prevost decided what to do about Theodosia's college, she decided to give the course one more chance. But before that, there was a person who needed to know that.

"My father did the math, he managed to help me, but without losing the taxi company" she told Aaron.

"You mean I got my job back?" he joked.

"If you want, and you have me, you will always have" Theo assured "I will return to Stanford, but we will continue together, I promise."

"It's what I want most, Theo" he hugged her "I'm sure that whatever happens, you will overcome anything, and don't forget that I'm here to support you."

"I know, Aaron, I know, I love you" she nodded, touched.

"I love you, too," he replied.

They exchanged another kiss that day, it was not yet a farewell. For the next few days, Theodosia and all of Washington Heights would continue their journeys, but none of them would forget that there in that New York neighborhood they were family and shared the same home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this story. Thank you very much to everyone who had read and enjoyed it! 'Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this story was totally unexpected, totally out of my plans, but anyway, here we are. This idea came from maybellesteas on tumblr, and I had to try to write. I'll probably update on Saturdays, I hope you like it and see you next time!


End file.
